


Run Sammy

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't he run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Sammy

Run Sammy, don't just stand there run!  
My fingers are gonna choke you,   
my hands hit you and my words hurt you.  
So run Sammy!  
I don't want this, but my body, this disease has the control.  
Run Brother, why aren't you running?  
Your blood is dripping, my mind is screaming,  
run Sammy!  
I don't want this but my body does.  
RUN SAMMY, why couldn't you just run..


End file.
